Winners Never Cheat Unless They're Slytherin
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Malfoy est prêt à tout pour gagner une compétition. Et, parfois, Harry parle trop...Slash HarryDraco.


**Auteur : Cheryl Dyson**

**Traductrice :** Lirius

**Bêta-readers :** Une Petite Bulle et Cheyenne

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de _Winners Never Cheat Unless They're Slytherin_ de **Cheryl Dyson**, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire son histoire. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de _JK Rowling_, et nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

Note de la traductrice : Je me décide à publier cette traduction, présente sur notre forum depuis Août 2007. Bonne lecture ! :)

ooOoo

- Il n'est plus là, déclara catégoriquement Malfoy.

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? demanda sèchement Harry. On est parti à peine dix minutes.

- Granger. Elle a dû nous suivre.

Harry grimaça. C'était plus que probable. Si Hermione les avait encore battus, Malfoy serait un vrai connard durant les trois semaines à venir. Comme pour confirmer les pensées d'Harry, Draco donna un coup de pied rageur dans la table et l'enflamma d'un sort dans un accès de colère typiquement Serpentard.

Harry soupira. Pourquoi Draco devait-il être si attirant lorsqu'il était furieux ? Ses yeux gris brillaient de hargne et son torse musclé se soulevait rageusement. Ses doigts aristocratiques étaient serrés en poing et son corps élancé était raide et crispé.

Harry déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard en marmonnant un juron. Ses sentiments pour Malfoy devenaient incontrôlables. Si jamais il découvrait qu'Harry était désespérément amoureux de lui, il exigerait un autre Auror comme partenaire et le traiterait à nouveau en ennemi, et Harry était prêt à n'importe quoi pour éviter ça.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça Potter ? demanda Draco en faisant évidemment référence au juron.

- Eh bien, c'est toi qui as laissé ce foutu orbe sur la table, répondit doucement Harry, et les yeux de Draco étincelèrent à nouveau.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour me le rappeler.

Harry eut un petit sourire. Il ne sourit pas largement, cependant, pour ne pas irriter encore plus son partenaire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est plus là, alors sortons d'ici.

- On doit le récupérer, déclara Draco en réfléchissant.

- On ne sait même pas où il est ! protesta Harry.

- Qui d'autre à part Granger aurait pu le prendre ? Elle gagne toujours. J'en ai marre qu'elle soit plus intelligente que nous.

- Elle n'est pas plus intelligente que nous. Tu as laissé ce satané objet sur la table à la vue de tout le monde.

Le regard glacial de Draco fit savoir à Harry ce qu'il en pensait. Harry poursuivit rapidement.

- Bon sang, ça aurait pu être nous si on avait eu un Retourneur de Temps.

Les yeux argent s'agrandirent et un sourire mauvais éclaira les traits parfaits de Draco qui gloussa.

- Potter, je n'ai jamais pensé que je dirais ça un jour, mais tu es un génie.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? rétorqua sèchement Harry tout en rougissant, pas seulement à cause des paroles du Serpentard, mais également à cause de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de Draco s'éclairer comme celui d'un enfant le jour de Noël.

Mon Dieu, le Serpentard était magnifique quand il souriait. C'était étourdissant. Malfoy ne répondit pas. Il s'avança simplement vers Harry et le saisit par l'épaule pour transplaner.

Harry lui rentra presque dedans quand ils atterrirent devant le Ministère de la Magie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? exigea-t-il de savoir.

Ils étaient censés rester en Écosse jusqu'à ce que le Jeu soit fini. Bien sûr, si Hermione avait l'orbe, le Jeu était de toute façon fini pour Malfoy et lui.

- Tricher, répondit simplement Malfoy.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'arrêter, ou même protester convenablement, Malfoy se dirigea vers le bâtiment et entra dans un ascenseur vide. Harry se hâta de le rejoindre avant que les portes ne se referment. Il fusilla son partenaire du regard.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le demander, noble Gryffondor, répondit sournoisement Draco.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et quelques employés entrèrent, obligeant Harry à tenir sa langue. Après plusieurs autres arrêts, Malfoy sortit de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry s'arrêta, mortifié, lorsque Draco tourna la poignée et entra.

Cet étage du Ministère était désert ; en effet, tout le monde observait ou participait au Jeu des Aurors, mais Harry ressentit un moment de pure panique à l'idée de rentrer par effraction dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie.

- Malfoy ? siffla-t-il en avançant d'un pas, incertain, avec pour intention, si nécessaire, de faire sortir de là son magnifique partenaire, complètement dingue et obsédé par la victoire.

Il heurta brutalement le torse de Draco, et celui-ci le stabilisa en posant une main sur son bras.

- Je l'ai, Potter. Allons-y, déclara Draco en le lâchant.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Le Retourneur de Temps.

- Quoi ? Je pensais qu'ils avaient tous été détruits !

- Tout comme moi, jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive celui-ci camouflé dans le bureau de notre bon vieux chef. Il doit le garder pour les urgences. Merlin seul sait ce qu'il a fait avec dans le passé. Rien que d'y penser me donne des frissons.

De sombres pensées qu'Harry ne désirait pas étudier. Il espérait simplement que le Ministre savait que modifier le passé était quelque chose de particulièrement dangereux. Bien que l'ironie de cette pensée ne lui ait pas échappé, Harry suivit Draco qui entrait dans un cagibi.

- Entre, Potter. C'est une opération secrète, tu te rappelles ?

- C'est totalement stupide, et ça pourrait même nous faire virer. Tout ça parce que tu détestes perdre.

- Si tu ne la fermes pas et n'entres pas là-dedans, j'irai tout seul.

Harry serra les dents et entra dans la pièce exiguë. Il ferma la porte et se retrouva pratiquement collé à Draco dans l'obscurité. Malfoy alluma sa baguette, ce qui d'une certaine façon aggrava les choses. Se tenir à environ trente centimètres l'un de l'autre dans une semi obscurité rappela à Harry le Jeu de la Bouteille - images dont il n'avait pas besoin en ce moment.

Malfoy, bien sûr, l'ignora. Il serra sa baguette allumée entre ses dents - parfaites, soit dit en passant - et noua la longue chaîne d'or autour du cou d'Harry, les reliant. Harry sentit le torse de Malfoy contre le sien pendant un instant, puis Draco tritura le petit sablier.

- Combien de temps sommes-nous restés au château ? demanda Draco d'une voix étouffée par la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses dents. À quelle heure sommes-nous arrivés ici ?

Harry regarda sa montre.

- Je ne sais pas. Vers quatre heures ? On est resté ici...peut-être...trente minutes ? Il est cinq heures moins cinq maintenant.

Draco enleva la baguette de sa bouche.

- D'accord, on va revenir à trois heures quarante-cinq pour être sûr. On entrera dans le château et on se cachera dans cette pièce que tu avais à peine vérifiée.

- Elle était vide !

- Une armée entière aurait pu s'y trouver que tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée avec le petit coup d'oeil précipité que tu y as jeté.

Harry se renfrogna, puis la pièce s'effrita et il eut la sensation de voler à l'envers sans rien de solide autour de lui. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde et la pièce se reforma.

- Intéressante sensation, commenta Draco en retirant la chaîne du cou d'Harry.

Il attrapa en même temps quelques mèches de cheveux noirs et Harry grimaça. Malfoy rangea le Retourneur de Temps puis passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Ils transplanèrent dans le château poussiéreux.

- Je peux transplaner moi-même, tu sais, ronchonna Harry dès que Malfoy le relâcha.

- C'est juste que j'aime te toucher, Potter, plaisanta Malfoy.

Harry grogna. J'aimerais bien, pensa-t-il.

Malfoy avança et regarda furtivement par la fenêtre.

- Tu sais, ce serait vraiment une mauvaise chose si on se voyait nous-même. Tu peux revenir ici ? demanda Harry.

Draco le railla distraitement mais s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Harry ouvrit la porte de style byzantin de la pièce vide qu'il avait vérifiée en un "petit coup d'oeil précipité" plus tôt dans la journée. Elle était, en effet, vide. Mais il ne semblait y avoir aucun endroit pour se cacher.

- Où proposes-tu qu'on se cache ? demanda Harry.

Draco parcourut la pièce obscure avec la baguette allumée en l'air.

- On peut rentrer tous les deux dans cette alcôve, non ?

Harry grogna.

- Ce n'est pas une alcôve, c'est un pilier à côté d'un mur. On ne sera pas tous les deux hors de vue ici, c'est impossible.

Draco examina tout de même l'endroit exigu, et hocha la tête.

- Tu as probablement raison. Allons-y...

Il se tut lorsque des voix leur parvinrent. Harry haleta et Draco éteignit sa baguette. Malfoy tendit le bras pour attraper celui d'Harry. Il le fit se retourner et le poussa dans la sorte d'alcôve ; le torse de Malfoy dégageait une sensation de chaleur et de musculature contre son dos.

Ils entendirent leurs propres voix dans la pièce à côté.

- Ce stupide orbe pèse une tonne. Quel est le sadique qui a décidé que ça aurait la taille d'un pamplemousse et que ça serait fait de plomb ?

- Scrimgeour, répondit le Harry du passé.

- Bien évidemment. Vérifie cette pièce, Potter. Je n'ai pas envie que Granger jaillisse de là et me vole ma gloire.

- Si elle avait été là-dedans, elle nous aurait déjà lancé un sort.

Le bras de Draco entoura la taille d'Harry, le tirant encore plus dans l'alcôve ; en même temps, Harry se pressa aussi fort que possible contre le torse de Malfoy. Il inclina sa tête en arrière et sentit le souffle de Draco sur sa joue. Le coeur d'Harry rata un battement presque douloureusement puis repartit à une vitesse incroyablement rapide.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un Lumos éclaira rapidement la pièce. Harry était persuadé que son moi passé remarquerait leurs corps qui dépassaient du petit pilier.

- Vide, dit sèchement le Harry du passé. Maintenant hisse ce foutu drapeau et sortons d'ici.

La porte se ferma, et Harry s'effondra contre Draco, soulagé.

- Si on était des mangemorts, tu serais mort, murmura Draco à son oreille, faisant involontairement frissonner Harry.

Le bras de Malfoy était toujours autour de lui et sa paume répandait un feu insoutenable dans l'abdomen d'Harry tandis qu'elle le maintenait en place.

Harry aurait voulu rétorquer que ce n'était pas une mission, juste un stupide Jeu d'Aurors, mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour parler et il ne voulait pas être entendu par leurs moi du passé, qui se trouvaient dans la pièce à côté.

- As-tu l'intention de rester ici toute la journée ? ajouta Draco en murmurant à nouveau et ses lèvres effleurèrent de façon cruellement tentante la mâchoire d'Harry.

- C'est toi qui me tiens, murmura sèchement Harry.

Draco soupira et sa main disparut. Harry s'éloigna rapidement.

Draco se dirigea immédiatement et sans bruit vers la porte. Étant typiquement byzantine, elle était percée de jalousies qui permirent à Draco de regarder de l'autre côté. Harry le rejoignit.

Le Draco du passé était à moitié penché par la fenêtre pour hisser leur drapeau - bleu parce que Scrimgeour ne les autorisait pas à avoir le vert ou le rouge pour la couleur de leur équipe. Le salaud les détestait vraiment, ce qui était également la raison pour laquelle ils étaient partenaires. Scrimgeour avait probablement espéré qu'ils s'entretuent.

- Je proclame ce château à l'Équipe Malfoy, annonça le Draco du passé.

- L'Équipe Potter, tu veux dire. Tu veux bien arrêter de te pencher autant ? Tu vas tomber.

- Inquiet pour moi, Potter ? demanda Draco d'une voix amusée.

- Finalement, en y repensant, saute si ça te fait plaisir.

Le Draco derrière la porte fit un sourire au Harry du présent. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire. C'était étrange de s'entendre se disputer. Il retourna son attention sur son moi du passé et son sang se glaça. Oh, bordel, il avait oublié...

Le Draco du passé était toujours penché par la fenêtre, cherchant les autres équipes, et Harry se rappela. Son moi passé se pencha sur le rebord de la fenêtre, observant avec amusement son partenaire. Harry observa avec horreur son propre visage s'adoucir en une expression tendre. Son moi du passé tendit le bras et glissa ses doigts dans une mèche de cheveux de Malfoy. Il se souvint avoir été incapable de résister, elle s'était prise dans la cape de Malfoy, et était douce comme un murmure sur ses doigts.

Harry regarda le Draco du présent avec horreur et les yeux gris croisèrent calmement les siens. Il sut avec une crainte écoeurante que son secret était découvert. Cela signifiait la fin de leur équipe ; la fin de tout. Sauf d'une chose : il continuerait à se réveiller la nuit dans des draps trempés de sueur en se rappelant chaque image du Serpentard blond, y compris celle-ci - l'expression de Malfoy était sérieuse et presque pensive. Sur son visage se dessinaient les pâles cercles de la porte.

Harry rougit et regarda à nouveau leurs anciens êtres, soulagé de voir que le Potter du passé s'était éloigné de Draco pour errer dans la pièce. Les deux parlèrent un peu, de manière principalement sèche, jusqu'à ce que Harry s'enfonce une écharde dans la paume et que Draco soit obligé de la lui enlever avec un sort. Ils partirent en se disputant, laissant le lourd orbe sur la table.

Draco ouvrit la porte dès que les voix eurent complètement disparu. Malfoy ramassa l'objet en métal.

- Donc c'est de ta faute, pour t'être enfoncé une stupide écharde dans la main, dit Draco d'une voix normale.

Harry ressentit un immense soulagement. Malfoy souhaitait apparemment ignorer la révélation d'Harry.

- C'est toi qui l'as posé sur la table parce qu'il était trop lourd, rétorqua Harry.

- Retrouve-moi au Ministère, devant le bureau de Scrimgeour, dit Draco, et il transplana.

Harry ressentit un sentiment momentané de perte. Malfoy les avait fait transplaner ensemble toute l'après-midi - apparemment, il ne désirait plus toucher Harry. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, se dit Harry. J'espère juste qu'il ne demandera pas un nouvel équipier. Je n'ai qu'à continuer de faire comme si de rien n'était et à être professionnel...

Harry transplana. Malfoy était déjà dans le bureau de Scrimgeour, remettant en place le Retourneur de Temps pour que leurs anciens êtres puissent le trouver dans quelques minutes. Malfoy se retourna.

- Très bien, maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à éviter nos anciens nous jusqu'à cinq heures, dit Draco. Donc durant environ vingt-cinq, trente minutes. Je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça.

Malfoy tendit le bras et saisit l'épaule d'Harry, faisant déferler en Harry une vague irrationnelle de plaisir, pour les faire transplaner à nouveau. Harry fut surpris de voir qu'ils se trouvaient à proximité d'un lac, pas très loin du petit château qu'ils venaient de proclamer leur. Draco le relâcha immédiatement et sortit le lourd orbe pour le regarder avec admiration. La sphère n'avait rien de magique - chaque équipe devait simplement la localiser et la ramener au point de départ tout en neutralisant tous les obstacles et en hissant leurs drapeaux.

C'était la première fois qu'ils gagnaient en équipe.

Et probablement la dernière.

Draco rayonnait. Son visage était victorieux et son sourire joyeux. Harry essaya de ne pas le regarder avec des yeux emplis de convoitise, mais c'était pratiquement impossible. Il détourna de force les yeux.

- On a gagné en trichant, dit Harry de manière sombre.

Ce qui lui valut un coup d'oeil amusé de Draco qu'il aperçut du coin de l'oeil.

- Aux jeux de guerre comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, Potter.

- C'est : en amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis, corrigea machinalement Harry.

- Ah, oui. L'amour. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais rien dit ? demanda Draco.

Sa voix était étonnamment calme.

Harry ramassa une pierre et la lança dans le lac. Elle fit quatre ricochets avant de couler. Il se renfrogna.

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on sort comme ça dans une conversation, répondit-il sèchement. 'Bonjour, Malfoy, la paperasserie avance ? Au fait, je suis amoureux de toi. Des nouvelles sur l'affaire Johnston ?'

Sa voix était rauque d'autodérision.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, Potter, déclara Malfoy de cette voix traînante et je-sais-tout que Harry détestait.

Il se tourna rageusement vers Draco pour lui demander comment il pouvait savoir ce qu'il ressentait - mais cet imbécile de Serpentard s'était déplacé silencieusement pour se poster juste derrière lui. Harry lui heurta le torse avec un halètement et les bras de Draco l'enveloppèrent pour les empêcher tous les deux de tomber.

Les mains d'Harry agrippèrent la robe de Malfoy et il fixa les yeux bien trop beaux du Serpentard. Draco sembla surpris.

- Oh, bon sang, dit Malfoy, puis il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Le baiser était bien mieux que tout ce que Harry avait pu imaginer. Comme il s'y était attendu, Draco n'était pas du genre à lui donner un simple bécot – Malfoy l'assaillit avec les lèvres, la langue et les dents, exigeant et cherchant, dévorant et taquinant ; marquant Harry à jamais. Il se fondit dans Draco, faisant glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux doux comme de la soie, et ajoutant au baiser sa propre ardeur - des mois de désir refoulé revinrent en une montée puissante de passion. Harry s'imprégna abondamment de l'essence de Draco, essayant d'imprimer ce souvenir au cas où ce serait un jeu pour Malfoy. Harry lapa et suça les lèvres de Draco – bon sang, ce satané Serpentard avait un goût de paradis...

Le baiser sembla durer une éternité et lorsqu'il se termina, Draco sembla aussi secoué que Harry. Malfoy se recula pour fixer les yeux d'Harry, mais ses bras ne relâchèrent pas leur prise. Les mains d'Harry étaient emmêlées dans les cheveux de Draco.

- Mince, peut-être que tu es vraiment amoureux de moi, déclara Malfoy, pensif.

Cela fit rire Harry, bien qu'il essayât de se retenir. Mais ce rire était quelque peu hystérique, dû à sa nervosité.

- Eh bien ? demanda-t-il, appréhendant quelque peu la réponse de Draco.

- J'imagine que je pourrais m'y habituer. Mais ne m'écris pas de poèmes ou de sonnets. Et ne m'envoie pas de fleurs au boulot.

- Même pas pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Harry, à peine capable de parler face aux écrasants sentiments de soulagement et de joie qui le submergeaient.

- Bon, soit. Mais seulement pour mon anniversaire.

Et il embrassa à nouveau Harry.


End file.
